kendallandkyliegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Us Weekly Beauty Vid
|location = QSalon|rewards = +100 +200|previous = Us Weekly Style Vlog|following =Glam Session|task = Wait for text from Perry (8h) Shoot beauty video at QSalon in Beverly Hills}}Us Weekly wants to take it to the next level and hire a professional film crew to shoot you doing a beauty video. The magazine is also considering you as their next Hot Rising Star, which would put you on the cover of Us Weekly. Available Actions Tap pointers to complete actions and gain stars. ? Time limit: 3 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +70 +100 Dialogue Before shoot= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), I just watched your style vlog for Us Weekly. You crushed it!|Your Dialogue #1 = Tnx|Dialogue #2 = Us Weekly wants to take it to the next level.|Your Dialogue #2 = Next level?|Dialogue #3 = They want to hire a professional film crew to shoot you doing a beauty video.|Your Dialogue #3 = I'm down|Dialogue #4 = Cool, can you keep a secret?|Your Dialogue #4 = Yeah|Dialogue #5 = An intern at Us Weekly confided in me that the magazine is considering naming you this year's Hot Rising Star, which would put you on the cover!|Your Dialogue #5 = Sweet|Dialogue #6 = Alright, you'll shoot the beauty vid at QSalon in Bev Hills - Us Weekly rented the whole place for you. Good luck!|Your Dialogue #6 = Tnx}} |-| During shoot= |Dialogue #1 = And that's a wrap, (Rival). Thanks for doing that style video for us (Rival).|Your Dialogue #1 = (Look.)|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = Ugh, (Y/N), what are you doing here?|Your Dialogue #2 = A beauty video.|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = You're doing a beauty video? Ha! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard.|Your Dialogue #3 = Like your career?|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = Pfff, I'm practically guaranteed to be the next Us Weekly Hot Rising Star. And you're... nothing.|Your Dialogue #4 = We'll see about that.|Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = Hi, (Y/N), let's get started on your beauty video.|Your Dialogue #5 = Okay.}} |-| After shoot= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), got some bad news :(|Your Dialogue #1 = k|Dialogue #2 = I spoke to the intern at Us Weekly. Looks like Logan Prescott/Aubrey Maddison IS going to be the mag's Hot Rising Star. I'll admit, she has been all over social media lately.|Your Dialogue #2 = Boo|Dialogue #3 = I know this might not make you feel better, but you were THIS CLOSE to being on the cover of a big time magazine. For that to happen so early in your career shows the sky's the limit for you.|Your Dialogue #3 = Thanks, P|Dialogue #4 = Talk to ya soon!|Your Dialogue #4 = bye}} |-| Tweet= |character name = Kris Jacobs|character feed name = @slayuwithstyle|tweet = tips in Us Weekly beauty section are legit. gonna go make myself look like @(Y/F/N)!|link = usmagazine.com/celebrity-beauty}} |-| Text from Kendall= |Dialogue #1 = hey (Y/N). kylie and I miss u! wanna hang out?|Your Dialogue #1 = sure|Dialogue #2 = awesome! we're gonna hit the indie film awards party at the bev. if you can't make that, we're also going to chill in da park. it's an outdoor music fest at the amphitheatre. you down for either?|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' party sounds fun '''2 i love music festivals|Dialogue #3 = 1''' nice! kylie and i are gonna get ready for the party at our place in malibu. you should come. it'll be fun. '''2 nice! kylie and i are gonna get ready for the festival at our place in malibu. you should come. it'll be fun.|Your Dialogue #3 = i'll be there|Dialogue #4 = :) see you soon!|Your Dialogue #4 = l8r}} __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Goals